The Guardian
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Starfire is upset about a death of a loved one. Who’s there to help her? AU


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Starfire is upset about a death of a loved one. Who's there to help her? AU. Idea was actually from Felidae by Akif Pirinçci. Warning the book/movie is rated R (no weak stomach kids) look into it before watching/reading.

**The guardian**

Death.

Is it really such a bad thing? Starfire closed her jade eyes and pondered the question. A letter from her home was received today. Her dearest k'norfka, Galfore passed away in his sleep. Galfore was old, sick and suffering and it pained her too not be able to do a thing about it.

A tear slid past her closed eye and left an cold trail off her chin. Goose bumps appeared on her skin as a breeze glided by. She ran her hands across her arms for friction; shivering slightly. It was actually a nice night out however the sudden loss of a loved one left her cold, really cold.

"Kaw!"

The little alien jumped slightly as a little black bird landed near her. She watched as its beak grabbed a rose by the stem and pulled it out of the ground. With out noticing her the bird was on it way flying just above a brick wall. A second later another raven grabbed another colored rose and flew over the wall as well.

The Tamaranian touched the brick wall then put her foot up. Making sure her boot had enough traction she lifted herself over the barrier and jumped down. She wasn't in any mood to fly.

One by one the birds line up with different colored flowers in their beaks. They hopped into a little hole in the bricks ; she followed the last in line. On her hands and knees she crawled the long small dirt path. A slight smile appeared on her face when she was able to stand up. It was an entrance to a cave that the opened was closed except for the hole. Her keen sight notice small movement in the corner of her eye.

The creature in the shadows knew that the alien noticed it and quickly ran away. "Please, wait!" The redhead ran past the dark birds observing that almost all of them seemed to glared at her with ruby eyes. "Please!"

Possibly out of breathe the little creature cried out once it brought itself to a halt. "Don't attack the guardian of the dead!" Starfire gazed at the little individual stopping her quick movements. It was a little girl; slowly she step closer trying to get a better look. The girl moved out of the shadows till Starfire could make out some of her details.

This little girl looked about eight; she had short violet hair with the same colored eyes. She wore a black leotard and black shoes. Her back was feathery wings; a dark purple they almost seemed black.

"Guardian? Do not worry I would not hurt you, friend. What is your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"No name? Why do you not have a name?"

"I am the guardian of the dead and that's how I am spoken too. I don't need a name I know who I am." Emerald eyes glanced at the surrounding. Their was large mounds of dirt with tomb stones at the head at equally distances from each other.

"You buried all these people?" Each grave had roses and other flowers with kind words engraves on the stones.

"Yes, I take good care of the dead and give them flowers." The line or ravens hope on one gave each dropping the plant before leaving or perching near or on the little guardian.

"You speak with the birds?"

"Yes, they keep me company sometimes. Since I am forbidden to go to the land of the living they give me the flowers so I can give them to the dead." The long hair teen stated at one raven the sat on the child's shoulder. Its eyes glowed red and it opened it's beak in a snarl that showed many sharp teeth. Starfire recoiled a little; the bird smiled.

"Why can't you leave this place?"

"I am the child of darkness. For if I see the light, then I shall be blinded." Her lavender eyes adverted to her feet then looked back at the redhead. "What are you doing down here?"

Tears once again pooled in the green orbs. "My k'norfka, Galfore has left me. I just came exploring wanting to leave my mind behind."

"I'm sorry, would you like to see him?" The long haired girl nodded and the keeper signaled for the Tamaranian to follow her. Galfore's grave at the end of the first line in the back of the cave. Many roses- mostly red and black- were placed all around the mound of dirt.

Starfire sat at the foot of the grave and read the granite. "Loved k'norfka" and "Benevolent ruler."

The protector of the dead sat next to the crying redhead. "Don't be sad he is in a better place now." Her wings twitched slightly she wasn't sure if that was true. After all she looked over the bodies not the soul. "You know he is always with you if you think about it." A small smile crossed the child's face when the alien wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Death ends a life not a relationship, keep them in your heart and they are always with you."

"Thank you, you are very wise." Without warning she pulled the winged girl in her arms and gave her a big bear hug. She tensed at the new show of affection; being the keeper of the dead didn't get you many hugs. "I shall no longer feel sadness. I know you are taking good care him."

The lilac haired girl escorted the redhead back to the tunnel's entrance. "Thank you I am sorry you can not follow me but I am happy you are here Raven."

"Raven?"

"Because of the ravens the help you guard and give roses to the dead."

--

A/N: Thursday 3/19/09 my grandfather passed away. He was old and sick and just waited for death. Struck my mom hard (it's her father) so I sorta wrote this for her in that night. Sorry from any mistakes,** please review**!


End file.
